Sunken
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Miley Stewart was becoming her own personal disease. Liley
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sunken   
**Rating: **T   
**Author: **Freeing Alys   
**Summary: **Miley Stewart was becoming her own personal disease. Liley. Fluff. TWOSHOT.   
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own. It's not that surprising…really.   
**Author's Note: **Okay so here I am, back with a new Liley. Sorry about not updating Sound as of yet, I'm just having a hard time with it. Plus my inspiration decided to take a va-ca. You're lucky you even got this.

**Sunken **

Lilly Truscott pushed herself up on her bed and slightly closed her eyes. Her throat was dry and she felt like she couldn't breathe, but that always seemed to happen when thoughts of _her _kept her awake at nights. The thoughts seemed to pierce their way into her brain and just sit there eating her away, until Lilly awoke in a blind haze.

Her deep red lips and dark brown hair always popped into her frame of mind when Lilly's eyes closed and none of it would go away. It would ache in her chest until Lilly wans' t sure she could take it anymore. Miley. She was the girl that took Lilly and completely turned her life upside down. It ha dbeen that way since the day they first met a year ago.

Miley was the girl from out of state that Lilly fell for. At first Lilly thought it was strictly in a friendship type of way-it _had_to be right? Lilly wa ssure of it. Then there wa steh day that Lilly had noted something about Miley that she never had before. As Miley walked over to Lilly after school on a Friday-Lilly could remember that specifically, Fridays were never the same again-Lilly noted the ways her legs moved and the way that her hair caught on her shoulders as she stepped with her right foot first. It was the first time Lilly had looked at Miley Stewart-really looked at her-and Lilly couldn't imagine anyone eing more perfect.

It was the day that Lilly felt like she died a little bit, she had become a whole new person, and Lilly couldn't deal with it. Or rather, she didn't know how to. Lilly moved her gaze into her bare, dark room. And there was she was, just standing in the corner of her room ad peaceful smirk on her face. Miley quickly dissolved and Lilly felt herself shake her head.

"Get it together Truscott." Lilly begged herself, bu tit did no good. She was stuck and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Lilly fell against her pillow again and shut her eyes, willing herself to just go to sleep. All she wanted was the thoughts to go away. The one thing in the world that Lilly wanted was for her to stop loving her best friend. But no matter how mch Lilly really wanted it, it wouldn't stop. She had fallen for her best friend and she had fallen hard.

Lilly opened her eyes again at the realization and le tout a sigh. "Go away." She pleaded again softly, but it did nothing. Her light eyes, dark hair and perfect skin were seared into her brain, they wouldn't leave her. She constantly haunted Lilly's thoughts, Miley Stewart was becoming Lilly's own private disease.

Staring up at her ceiling Lilly thought about jus ttelling Miley, just really telling her. She might not react in the exact way that Lilly had always pictured. She just might shake her head and huge Lilly as she would whisper promises of helping Lilly. Or, she just might hit Lilly as hard as her small frame could allow her and run away and never look back. It was a huge risk, it was uncertain, and Lilly wasn't sure if she could make that leap.

Lilly folded her arms over her chest as her heart beat loudly in her ear and she let out another sigh, she had no idea what she was going to do. All she wanted was for it to go away, but obviously it wasn't. Feeling like screaming Lilly turned towards her nightstand and started hesitantly at her cell phone. It would be so simple, just pick up the phone dial her number and just _tell _her. It would be easy.

Grasping the small object in her hands Lilly flipped it open and stared at, suddenly feeling sick. Lilly pressed her fingers against the keypad, until Miley's number formed on the screen and Lilly took a deep breath. "Just do it." Lilly mumbled to herself and she quickly press the talk button and held the phone to her ear.

"What?" Miley mumbled into the phone, sounding like she had just woken up. Lilly stared at her clock and shook her head as she noted it was three in the morning, on a school night.

"Uh, hey Miley." Lilly answered and then she heard Miley rustling on the other end.

"What's up?" Miley asked, her voice thick with worry.

Lilly felt her hand shake slightly as she ran her fingers over her blanket a sshe tried to form the words on her lips. "Miley…I…I think…." Lilly traile doff as she heard Miley breathing restlessly into the phone.

"What?" Miley asked and Lilly shook her head, opened her mouth and prepared herself to just say it.

"Miley, I think that…."


	2. Sunken Part II

**Title: **Sunken  
**Rating: **T  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Summary: **Miley Stewart was becoming her own personal disease. Liley. Fluff. TWOSHOT.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own. It's not that surprising…really.  
**Author's Note: **Sorry this took me so long to finish! I was just so blocked, it was insane. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all of my reviewers. :)

**Sunken Part II**

Lilly felt her stomach sink, her heart beat against her ribcage and she couldn't breathe-even less then before

Lilly felt her stomach sink, her heart beat against her ribcage and she couldn't breathe-even less then before. She had said it. She had actually spit it out. She told Miley Stewart that she loved her. That she was everything to her. She had actually done it. At 1:45 in the morning on Tuesday Lilly finally did it. "What?" Miley asked suddenly sounding more awake, Lilly couldn't blame her.

"I know, I shouldn't be doing this to you. I mean everything with Jake and school and the Hannah stuff…." Lilly stopped mid-sentence as she heard rustling on the other end of the line and she knew that Miley was now out of bed.

"No, it's fine. You just, shocked me a little." Miley said an Lilly nodded her head unsure of what to do anymore. She actually had no idea what was suppose to follow the actual words that told her best friend she felt more then just friendly with her.

"Oh." Lilly said as she started to pick at the hem of her faded night shirt. "Is it okay?" She added as Miley grew silent and Lilly was starting to wonder what was going on in Miley's head.

"What? Oh, I mean yes?" Miley said it coming out like a question and Lilly wasn't sure if that was how she had intended it.

Lilly sucked in cool air through her mouth and held it before letting it out slowly. "Do you completely hate me?" lilly asked Miley still silent.

"No! I mean, of course not. Lilly you are my best friend. I couldn't hate you." The words _best friend _stung as Miley said then but there wasn't anything Lilly could really do. Miley loved boys she always had and she always would. Miley was boy crazy, it was a fact that anyone who knew Miley knew.

"God I am such a jackass. You have a boyfriend! I mean a really great one too. I shouldn't have said anything….this was just a stupid mistake of mine. Let's just pretend it didn't even happen. I won't tell Jake or anything, I'm sorry." Lilly rattled on as Miley grew more and more quiet on the other end of the phone.

"I don't want to." Miley said quietly and Lilly snapped her head up, not sure if she heard her right.

"What?" Lilly asked quietly her heart beat slowing down.

"I don't want to forget that you said it Lilly. I love you too. I just, I'm not brave like you. You are so different and unique and brave. I'm not like that." Miley said and Lilly took a deep breath trying to understand what Miley had just said exactly.

She loved her? Like loved her loved her? Did Miley really feel the same way that Lilly did? It wasn't something that Lilly had been expecting, not at all. "So, you like me?" Lilly asked so quietly she wasn't even sure that Miley had heard her.

"Yes Lilly. I do." Miley said and Lilly nodded her head as she fell against her headboard.

She loved her. Miley Stewart really loved her. That wasn't an option that Lilly even felt was possible. "Oh." Lilly said, unsure of what else to do. She was completely speechless. It wasn't something that happened a lot , but it was happeneing now. Miley really loved her.

"Why don't we meet up tomorrow?" Miley suggested and Lilly nodded her head happily.

"Sure. Okay." Lilly said smiling to herself in her dark room.

"Okay. I love you Lilly." Miley said and Lilly felt her heart swell with happiness.

"I love you too." Lilly hung up her phone and sunk back down on her bed feeling more at rest then she had for weeks.


End file.
